Endoscopes of this kind, for example duodenoscopes, with a lens system usually arranged laterally at the endoscope head have a deflection mechanism known as an Albarran lever, by which the probes or other medical instruments inserted through the at least one working channel into the endoscope are deflected laterally from the endoscope head and moved in the viewing angle of the lens system.
An endoscope of the type in question is known, for example, from EP 1 112 019 B1. Although this known endoscope has indeed proven itself in practice, it has the disadvantage that, in order to clean the at least one working channel and guide the Bowden wire, parts of the endoscope have to be dismantled by means of tools, for example screwdrivers, which procedure is time-consuming and, on account of the small component parts, also complicated.